Building Inspectors: Pilot
The Pilot is the first episode of Season 1 of the Lords Of Minecraft original series ''Building Inspectors'', and the series' pilot episode. It was published on July 21st, 2014. It was hosted by Lord Justin and Lord Roamin. Plot The episode starts as many of the early episodes do, on top of the Round Table building. Explaining that this is for a morale boost, Lord Roamin and Justin set out to look at some of the early builds on the server within the district of Main Street. Summary This episode starts with the two lords on top of the Round Table building. Whilst Lord Justin informs the peasants of what the two will be doing, Lord Roamin explains that this is to help raise morale within the city. The two Lords jump off the balcony of the Round Table, hurting them a little as they fall. Walking out of the Round Table, they enter Main Street, looking at the buildings. They arrive at what they believe to be the first house purchased and enter the building, which is Baldr's Establishment. They like the initial room, especially the fireplace, of the building and then they both realise they don't have signs to leave inspection notes for people. Lord Roamin comments on a door being blocked and being a fire hazard, claiming that reports will be passed onto the appropriate channels. Lord Roamin throws TheBaldr a couple of pumpkin pies. The Lords move onto the balcony and notice how threatening and intimidating it is to have their swords out. Lord Roamin suggests that they should hold books, but Lord Justin prefers to keep his sword out because he believes things may get real. Lord Roamin expresses the desire to light the buildings on fire due to them being built out of wood, however, he is informed by Lord Justin that districts have a certain brick palette and Main Street's has a large influence from wood based blocks and that other districts are limited to other types of block palettes. By this point, the two Lords have arrived at The Fifth Wall Pub. Upon entering, they like the initial room of the pub and ive Charliemadman a few pumpkin pies. Going up, they perceive the building to be an outside bar and also notice the fireplace in the corner. Charliemadman then descends down behind the bar and then appears behind the fireplace. He then continues to then be standing on top of the deer head. Lord Justin then comments that, even though this is a bar, the peasant is unable to serve things, as, during this point, peasants were not able to drop items. Lord Justin then throws the peasant a Golden Carrot, though he notices that the peasant was unable to collect the carrot. The Lords turn on chat and compliment the peasant and then leave the bar, moving back onto Main Street. Across the road, they enter an unnamed building, which they reason to be a night club due to the chequered floor and lighting set up. They go onto the roof, comment about the lack of rooftop safety rails. Lord Justin then says that he believes that there aren't any helicopters in the city, but Lord Roamin is quick to say that they shouldn't deny the possibility of their existence. The leave the building and enter the next one on the right, a penguin looking one. After getting confused by how to get into the building. The Lords enter the house and enjoy aspects of the front room, such as the couch and coffee table. The Lords then move upstairs. Once upstairs, they hit every lever and then move into the attic, where Lord Justin looks through the peasants chest, commenting that he can loot the chests, but instead leaving rotten flesh. Lord Roamin also leaves a pumpkin pie. Once they are both on top of the house they comment that they are not getting the feel of it being a penguin. They both then descend through the building, getting confused by the levers within the house and what purpose they server, furiously flicking them trying to get a reaction. The episode ends with both Lords behind the house, commenting on the amount of work they have to do and how many potential builds there might be. Buildings Visited * Baldr's Establishment built by TheBaldr * The Fifth Wall Pub '''built by '''Charliemadman * Night Club? '''potentially built by '''MackeralMoose * Penguin House '''built by '''CptAmazing98 and Dbone1000 Notes Is there anything noteworthy that you feel is not covered by the plot above? Sidenotes and fun facts should go in this section. Memorable Quotes Gallery Provide any screenshots or fanart of some of the cool things that happened in this episode. Category:Building Inspectors Category:Episodes